Prey
by tempest-storm
Summary: Ray's changed...literally. Why is he stalking Tyson? And what's up Maxie? Troubles afoot at the Hiwatari mansion and Kai's on a mission to find out why! ReTy hehehe. Rated for the language! Enjoy!
1. Prey

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters or beyblade rights...**

**Oh and I dedicate this to my gorgeous readers. :) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Ages go as**

**Kai, Lee, Ray, Brooklyn, Tala and Bryan: 19**

**Max, Mariah, Ming-Ming, Gary, Tyson, Ian and Spencer: 17**

**Kevin: 16**

**Sorry if I forgot any!**

* * *

**Prey**

"Is he going to be okay?" the tall redhead whispered to his lavender haired companion. Icy blue eyes watched the prone form of the Chinese blader known as Ray concerned. The contents of the unconscious boy's drink was slowly sleeping into the crimson red carpet of their team leader's gamesroom.

"Who knew he would be a cadbury?" the lavender haired Russian, Bryan said with a smirk. "We'd better disappear before Kai discovers that **we** are responsible for giving Ray alcohol."

The petite blader snuck off to one of the many doors with his redheaded partner in crime, Tala, close behind. They managed to make it into the safety of the next room as the main entrance opened. Tala left the door of their hideout slighly ajar so they could watch the next scene unfold.

The navy blue head of Ray and Kai's former teammate Tyson poked its way around the door looking for the missing trio. They heard is soft exlamation as the bluehaired boy spied Ray unconscious in the middle of the floor with a drink lying next to him.

Tyson entered the room quickly rushing to his friends side. He checked Ray's vitals, he was relieved to see that the Chinese blader was breathing and that his heart was beating strongly. He rocked back on his heels and lifted up the glass to took a whiff. His nose wrinkled at the strong smell of alcohol.

"Vodka." he muttered. "It can only mean that Tala and Bryan were here."

The guilty pair glanced at each other before turning back to watch Tyson and Ray.

"Ray." Tyson said calmly, gently shaking the raven-haired bladers shoulder. "Wake up."

The older boy's body moved bonelessly in his grip. Sighing with frustration, the blue haired boy knelt back and ran a hand through his hair. Bits of it were starting to come free of his loose ponytail. **And** Ray was still not waking up even though he'd been discovered only 5 minutes ago. Who **knew** how long he'd be unconscious for.

_'Oh. That's right.'_ Tyson's eyes narrowed slightly in speculation. _'Tala and Bryan do. Where would **I **be hiding if I were them?'_

Chocolate brown eyes scanned the room. The main entrance was out as he would have seen them. That left 3 possible hiding places. The cupboard which was to small to hold them both as well as all the other things. That left the entertainment room to his right or the study on his left. He eyed the doors in turn and realised the door to the study was open slightly.

_'Bingo'_ he thought. He lifted a lef to get up and berate the pair but a slight movement alerted him that Ray was slowly waking up. He shifted his knee back to its former position and leant over his friend to peer into his face.

A soft groan slipped out of Ray's mouth. Hazy golden eyes slowly opened and met up with concerned brown. He heard Tyson murmur something at him but it didnt register as something deep inside clicked into place.

Tyson's worry increased when he got no reply. "Ray? Are you alright?" he repeated again. The hazy look in Ray's eyes vanished, the liquid gold eyes darkened to a burnished gold and the cat-like pupils enlarged rapidly. Tyson frowned. "Are you alright?" he asked urgently.

Ray let his eyes assess his prey quickly before he pounced.

Tyson yelped as he was knocked onto his back, Ray straddling him. A naughty smirk flashed his new fangs. A tail flicked lazily from side to side.

_'Wait a minute.'_ Tyson thought brain racing. _'A tail? Since when does Ray have a tail?' _His brain also noted the white furry ears poking out of the bangs drifting around the older boy's face.

His thoughts slammed to a halt when a mouth was pressed roughly to his. He opened his with shock and Ray's tongue swiftly entered. Tyson's eyes bugged out. He tried to tear his mouth away but two hands gripped his face refusing to let him move away.

At last the desperate need to breathe broke the kiss. The blue haired boy gasped in air staring at his captor in stunned surpise. Ray purred happily above him.

Tala and Bryan choked back their laughter at the scence before them. This was certainly better than the tame party going on downstairs!

Tyson suddenly placed his hands on his friends chest and tried to push him off. Ray growled grabbing those hands and pinning them above the blunettes head. He used one of his hands to keep them there and let the other tilt his preys head back with one claw.

"**MINE!**" he growled possessively. He nipped lightly at Tyson's neck before sinking his teeth in. The warm body beneath him jerked and a whimper of pain caught his attention. He lifted his head up and saw tears fill those eyes. He purred and lightly butted his head against his prey's face. He turned and lapped at the wound in silent apology.

A loud thump made Ray jerk his head up. Ears twitched as he tried to identify the source. His eyes narrowed to slits as he spied the source of trouble. He bared his fangs and growled a warning.

Tyson looked at Ray. His body felt lethargic. _'What did he do to me?' _he thought fuzzily to himself.

Ray's head suddenly snapped towards the door. He heard light footfalls heading their way.

The blood suddenly sped up in Tyson's veins, blazing its way through, giving him the strength to throw the distracted boy off him. He scrambled to his feet and managed to dodge Ray's tackle.

The loud bang made them both jump. They looked at the blonde-haired boy in the doorway. He grinned from ear to ear, sparkling blue eyes filled with mischief.

"**Ray! Tyson!" **he shouted gleefully.

'_Who let Max into the sugar?'_ Tyson sweatdropped.

"**KITTY!**" Max shrieked pointing at Ray. The black haired blader pinned his ears back and deathglared the hyperactive blonde. His white tail whipped from side to side.

Tyson used the momentary distraction to sneak past Max. As Ray finally noticed his escape path and moved towards him, Tyson shoved the poor blonde into him before tearing out of the room.

Max grabbed Ray in an enthusiastic hug much to the older boy's dismay. "Kitty!" he yelled again happily. The Chinese blader managed to wriggle out of the other boys grip before running out of the room after his prey.

The blonde sunk to the floor. Tears filled his eyes and his lower lip trembled violently.

"Maxie!" a voice whispered quietly. He looked towards his right and saw a door slightly ajar. A small bowl sat in the entrance. It was filled with lollies. His tears rapidly vanished.

'**Lollies!**' his mind shouted at him happily. He bonced back onto his feet and moved towards them. It slid behind the door a little bit.

He stopped and pouted.

"Maxie!" that voice rang out again. The lollies. They were talking to him! He moved forward like a zombie towards his prize. The door closed behind him.

Tala and Bryan looked at each other.

"What the fuck?" the asked each other.

"You follow Tyson, I'll follow Max." Bryan ordered. Tala rolled his eye before leaving the room to find his friend and rival.

* * *

ts

* * *

Tyson ran through the hall, gasping for breath. _'Shit. He's fast.'_ he thought. He could hear Ray following not far behind. _'Time for a little detour!'_

He took the next left and ran down the stairs somehow managing not to trip. He took an immediate right and then the door on the left. He closed the door quietly and lent against it gasping for breath.

The people in the room looked up at the sudden entance. The remaining Demolition boys; Ian, Spencer and Kai were here along with the members of the All Starz, Majestics and Team Pyschic.

"Hi?" he said weakly.

"What is going on Tyson?" Kai, his former team leader and the current party host glared at him suspicously from his seat at the card table.

"G-going on? Nothing!" Tyson said all innoncence. A thump at the door made all of them start.

"Tyson!" Kai said warningly. The blue-haired boy used his considerable muscle and weight to keep the door closed. Unfortunately for him it was opening slowly inch by inch.

"Dont ignore me Granger!" Kai tossed his hand in and rose from his seat. He strode towards Tyson and the door threateningly. The younger man lost his concentration and slipped when a heavy push shoved the door open enough for Ray to slip in.

The golden eyed boy looked at the room's occupants and made a noise of disappointment when he couldnt locate his prey.

"**TYSON!**" Kai snapped. Ray followed the crimson eyed boy's gaze to find the mentioned person sprawled on the ground. He made another noise, this time of interest, before he pounced.

Tyson used his abdominals to flips himself back onto his feet making Ray faceplant into the marble floor.

He pelted for the open window on the opposite side of the room. Ray bounced onto his feet and chased him much to the bemusement of the other people in the room.

Tyson launched himself out the ground floor window and into the garden heading straight for the maze.

Ray was pulled up short by Kai. His white tunic strained as he struggled in that iron grip.

Everyone stared at the Chinese youths newly aquired feline features. "What the fuck is going on?" Kai swore visciously. Golden eyes met crimson with a smirk.

Ray ducked out of his tunic and lept through the open window shirtless. It hung uselessy from Kai's hand. Everyone looked out the window in consternation.

Tala suddenly entered gasping for breath. "Which way?" he asked when everyone looked towards him. They all pointed out the window.

The redhead suddenly noticed an irate Kai holding Ray's tunic. He smiled weakly before running and jumping out the window as well.

* * *

ts

* * *

Bryan inched closer to Max. The blonde sat huddled over a bowl crooning to it reverently.

"So pretty. So sweet." the boy giggled to himself. Bryan sweatdropped.

He heard a muffled giggle. He looked up to see the green haired boy Kevin and the pink-haired girl Mariah of the White Tigers hiding behind a couch. He glared at the pair.

Max suddenly noticed Bryan sneaking up on him. "Mine!" he hissed, grabbing the bowl and cradling it close to his chest.

"Max. You have definetly had enough sugar I think." Bryan reached for the bowl slowly.

Max yowled with rage and kicked the offending hand away. He bolted from the room.

"You started this. You can help fix this!" Bryan snapped at the guilty pair, completely forgetting the trouble **he** and Tala had caused just moments before. All 3 raced after an overly hyperactive blonde.

* * *

ts

* * *

Tyson crept past the maze's exit. He'd finally managed to lose Ray inside after 15 minutes of wild chasing. He tiptoed towards the main garden and its fountain.

"Tyson!" A friend hailed him. He saw Lee, Gary, Ming-Ming, Mystel and Brooklyn seated near the fountain. Lee (the voice) waved him over. He shushed them.

"Shhhh! I'm hiding." he whispered after he crept over to them. He hid behind Lee and Gary.

"From who?" Brooklyn asked the question they all wanted answered.

"From Ray! He's chasing me." he whispered shortly. He strained to hear for any sign of Ray.

A sudden gasp gave him a bad, bad feeling. He turned and saw that the boy he was running from was standing right behind him. A predatory look glinted in his eyes.

He flipped over Gary and Lee's heads just as Ray pounced.

Lee managed to grab hold of the shirtless Ray. He moaned in horror when he suddenly say the tell tale ears, tail, teeth and claws.

He looked over at Tyson and his eyes widened. "Shit! Did he bite you?" he rasped out. Ray struggled in his grasp.

"Yes." Tyson said backing away from them tail twitching.

_'Tail twitching?'_ he looked back and saw a navy blue tail swishing behind him. He lifted his hands and felt his head carefully. He had ears! And claws! And weird fangs!

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!!" he yowled with horror. Ray looked up. His eyes glowed with delight and he purred happily.

**'My Mate**.' he thought possessively. He struggled even harder in Lee's grip.

"Has he had alcohol?" Lee ground out as he held onto Ray. Gary helped him to keep the older boy pinned.

Tyson was to busy bemoaning his new features to hear him. "Yes." Tala replied, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Lee swore. "I told you he wasnt allowed any Kai. Those tablets he has to take cause this when mixed with alcohol."

"Is there a cure?" Tyson interrupted Kai suddenly aware of what Lee had just said.

"Only if he mates with his chosen. And that would be you Tyson." Gary said slowly.

"Me! What did I do to deserve this?!" the blue-haired boy snarled.

"Who was the first person he saw after he collapsed?" Lee asked patiently.

"Me." Tyson gasped out bone white.

"You'd better start running then Tyson and pray that it will wear off." Lee stated calmly. "I can't hold onto him much longer."

"Nooooooooooo!!" Tyson yowled again and bolted just as Ray broke free. Tala, Kai, Lee and Brooklyn followed in hot pursuit of Ray as he chased after the blunette.

Gary, Ming-Ming and Mystel looked at each other confused.

* * *

**Do you want me to continue?**

**Let me know. ;)**

**Love you **

**Storm**


	2. Lollies!

**I'm back. Only a short little thing this time. hehe. Hope you like. I dedicate it to all my reviewers!**

**Oh and btw - I forgot to mention a cadbury is used to describe people who get drunk too quickly (a glass and a half)**

**

* * *

****Chapter Two**

* * *

Blue eyes flashed in anger, he bared his teeth at them. "**MINE!**" he hissed, back to the wall. They may have had him trapped but he would **never** let them take his precious lollies alive. **NEVER!!**

The blonde blader growled at them long and low. Kevin and Mariah glanced at each other sheepishly.

'Oops.' Mariah mouthed at her teammate.

"Focus on the problem at hand!" Bryan growled at them not taking his eyes off the young blader in front of him. The pair rolled their eyes at each other.

Slowly they inched towards Max.

"Maxie." Mariah cooed sweetly. She held out her hand. In it was a chocolate bar. Blue eyes immediately focused on it. The glazed over slightly.

The blonde looked down at the bowl he cradled in his arms and back at the chocolate bar. There were two now! A bit of drool escaped the side if his mouth. His breathing increased rapidly.

'_Chocolate or lollies?_' he wailed to himself.

"Do you have anymore?" Bryan whispered to the pink-haired girl not taking his eyes of Max.

Another bar appeared in her hand. It was his favourite one! He wavered.

'_Chocolate!_' his brain shrieked at him. He crept forward a little, eyeing the three suspiciously.

"Come on Maxie." Mariah coaxed sweetly. "I'll give you more chocolate.

Bryan's head snapped around to glare at her. The blonde scooted forward slowly like a shy wild animal.

He reached out slowly and snatched a chocolate bar and moved backwards quickly. He failed to notice the green haired boy sneak past him. He unwrapped it slowly and savoured it. Chocolate was sooo much better than lollies!

As his attention strayed to the chocolate bar they pounced. Bryan had him pinned to the floor while Kevin snatched the bowl of lollies away. The two troublemakers ran out of the room, slamming it shut behind them.

"Noooooo!" Max screamed. Chocolate coated his mouth. Bryan looked down, colouring slightly. All that wriggling was doing things to him. Things **he **didnt want to contemplate.

Tear filled eyes looked at him accusingly. Those cherry red lips trembled.

"You've had to much blondie!" he said sharply. Tears trailed down the soft creamy cheeks. They mixed with the chocolate. It began to run.

Without even thinking he licked at the gooey mess as it ran down the blondes chin.

They both froze and looked at each other. Bryan's face turned painfully red.

* * *

**Muhahahah. A weird pairing I know. Sooooooooo! What do you think? Do you want me to continue. Anybody have anything that they want thrown into the mix? Sharing and caring people! So review please. :)**

**Love youse.**

**Storm.**


	3. Help?

**Hey dudes. Thanks so much for the reviews. Not long to go till I finish this little story. :) hehe So just a warning. **

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**...**_Meanwhile_**...**

Tyson sat on the roof panting quietly to himself. He lent forward a little to look over his perch. Below him was the sprawling gardens and maze of the Hiwatari mansion. His tail swung lazily to and fro behind him.

He lent back and folded his arms across his chest sulkily. This was **all** Bryan and Tala's fault! **He** had planned to spend the night catching up with old friends but instead here he was being chased around by one of them.

A high pitched giggle caught the attention of his new overly sensitive ears. He peered down and spied a familiar magenta-haired blader. Mariah. He made a face – why couldnt Ray chase **her** instead? The girl had snuck into one of the maze's small niches. Someone else was there, hidden by the shadows as they talked.

It peaked his curiousity. He lent forward again trying to identify the mystery person. Tyson was so focused on the pair, he didnt hear the light thump behind him.

A hand reached out and gently cupped her face. The mystery person lent forward and kissed Mariah. The blue-haired boy almost fell off the roof in shock. '_Mystel_?' he asked himself wildly, eyes buggin out with shock.

The next minute he did fall off the roof when the sexed up maniac...sorry...Ray...pounced on him.

Tyson let out a bloodcurdling scream as they tumbled off the roof's edge. **He** managed to land on his feet on the two storey drop onto the balcony. His assailant wasnt so lucky. The blue haired boy took the opportunity to leap onto the next balcony as Ray lay groaning behind him.

Tyson quickly slipped inside and locked the balcony doors behind him. He let his eyes readjust to the dark. The room was large and had 5 different doors...

A bang made him levitate with fright. '_Bloody idiot._' he thought scowling. He crept towards the door opposite his balcony and yanked it open. It revealed an angry crimson eyed blader.

"Err...Hi?" he said before slamming the door shut in Kai's face and locking it.

A fist tried the hand and then began pounding on the door angrily. "Open this door Granger. Right. Now!" the ice cold voice of the Russian growled.

"Great. Thats **all** I need. An oversexed maniac at one exit and an angry ice prince at the other. Which door next? Choices...choices..." he muttered looking around desperately. He spied a door to his right opposite the room's queen sized bed.

He plunged forward and tried to open it. It was locked...He laughed to himself sheepishly when he realised the key was in the lock. He turned the key and opened the door...

* * *

ts

* * *

Kai Hiwatari, the recipient of the #1 worlds hottest beyblader accolade and the current host of this little get together, was **not happy** thankyou very much. This reunion was going horribly wrong and it was all thanks to a certain loud mouthed, blue haired blader.

A frown marred his handsome face as he stood trying to glare holes into the door. He made up his mind then and there to never invite the brat to anything again.

He raised a fist and pounded on the door again. "Tyson. If you dont open this foor **RIGHT NOW** you'll wish you had died at hirth." Kai said coldly.

He waited a few seconds. This did **not** have the desired effect. In face he couldnt hear _anything_. The blunette had been muttering to himself the entire time since he had entered the room. He pressed an ear to the door...Nothing...What was going on now?

* * *

ts

* * *

A hard body pressed him again the door. A warm mouth ravished his neck while hands pulled his lower body closer.

Tyson gasped out. His hands stuggled to find purchase on the shirtless Ray's chest. The blunettes tail whipped back and forth.

"R-ray. S-s-stop." he whimpered. Golden eyes peered into his, glowing softly in the dim light. A smirk filled the older boy's face as Ray rolled his hips against the blunette. A strong hand grasped his struggling one and brought it down to feel the hardness pressed against him. The Chinese blader purrred in delight at the sensations.

Tyson's breath hitched. A loud bang frightened them both. Ray turned to glare at the intruder. It gave the blunette the strength to push the older boy away and stumble towards his saviour.

The lights flicked on blinding the pair momentarily. Another strong arm grasped Tyson's and hauled him out of the room slamming the door shut behind them and locking it with a key.

An angry hiss and growling could be heard as Ray scratched at the door. He looked up into narrowed crimson eyes. The blunette smiled weakly and scratched his head sheepishly.

He gave a startled yelp as he was flung backwards into an adjacent room. The door closed behind Kai and it was locked, barring his exit.

"We need to **talk**." Kai growled eyes flashing dangerously.

* * *

**Hey dudes. Sorry I know it was shory but it will get better. Please drop me a line and let me know what you thought. **

**Anything you want added?**

**Love youse**

**Storm**


	4. Mine!

**Hey guys. Thanks sooo much for the reviews. Sorry its taken so long to update! Promise I wont leave it so long next time. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prey - Chapter Four**

* * *

Bryan closed his eyes and quietly counted to ten before hurling himself to his feet and beginning a hasty retreat.

He staggered towards the closed door when a large force slammed into him from behind. The lavender haired blader turned and tried to push away the body that had him pinned to the door. Blue eyes gazed at him, sparkling mischievously. Bryan looked away, blushing slightly. This was most certainly **not** going the way he planned.

A slight noise made him look back. A soft, warm mouth descended on his. It tasted of chocolate. Those warm lips pulled away. Their breath ghosted gently over his mouth. Bryan grunted in disappointment. That taste was addictive and he wanted more!

With that thought battering around in his head and a predatory look glinting in his eyes, he pounced on the blonde sending them tumbling to the floor. Blue eyes looked up at him curiously.

"You're **mine**." Bryan stated calmly before swooping in to claim his prize.

* * *

ts

* * *

"T-talk. A-about w-w-what?" Tyson stuttered nervously, backing away from the rapidly advancing Kai.

"How **every **single time I see you, you're knee deep in trouble. Trouble that **I **have to fix." Kai growled.

Tyson stumbled back into the soft embrace of an armchair. He looked up wild-eyed at Kai who stood before him arms folded across his chest and legs slightly apart. Crimson eyes glared down, daring him to answer.

"It's not **my** fault!" the blunette retorted hotly. "**I** didnt give Ray alcohol! I only tried to help him! And now I have him chasing me all over your house! How is this **my** fault?"

"Shutup!" Kai growled.

Tyson glared angrily at Kai. A slight, red tinge had settled across the bridge of his nose. Those crimson eyes glazed over slightly.

Snorting, the blunette crossed his arms over his chest grumpily and looked to the side, glaring at the wall.

He failed to notice when the chair creaked a bit with the sudden extra weight but he did notice when a mouth latched itself onto his neck!

Shocked, his head whipped around, dislodging the mouth.

"Kai? What are you-mmmph!" Tyson began, but was cut off when Kai grabbed his mouth roughly with his own. His hands were pushed roughly above his head and held there in Kai's implacable grip.

Brown eyes looked into hazy crimson. That mouth pulled away from his own. "There, there." Kai whispered in a husky voice. "Your safe now. I'll fix it."

"K-kai?" Tyson asked wide-eyed. "W-what are you d-doing?"

He squirmed under the touch of Kai's other hand. Tyson winced as his shirt was ripped off. 'What the hell is going on?'

"I'm fixing the problem Ty." Kai crooned, his hand slipping lower.

Alarm bells went off. Kai **never** called him Ty. He struggled with a renewed effort. 'First Ray. And now Kai? What the fuck is going on? And whats that growling noise?'

Something hard slammed into Kai, knocking him off Tyson. The blunette launched himself to his feet to find Kai and Ray wrestling on the floor, each seeking to subdue the other so they could claim their prize.

Tyson realised his opportunity and snuck to the exit, opening and closing the door, very, very quietly. The warring pair didn't notice.

Tyson let out a small sigh. "Thank God!"

"Hey Tyson!" the cheerful voice of Lee had him levitating about twenty feet in the air. He wheezed, clutching at his heart as he turned to face the White Tiger's captain.

"L-L-Lee!" he managed to get out.

"Escaped Ray yet?" the older blader enquired curiously.

Tyson nodded. "And Kai." he said, breathing a heartfelt sigh of relief.

"And Kai?" Lee asked, his voice rising slightly. 'Oh shit! Tyson's giving off a scent!'

"We have to get you outta here." Lee said suddenly.

"How do I know that **you're** not going to try anything?" Tyson asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm already mated, you blue-haired idiot!" Lee snapped. "Are we going to stand here and argue or are we going to move it and escape before they notice you are gone?"

"Definetely - GO!" Tyson said firmly. Lee grabbed his arm and hauled him down the stairs.

* * *

ts

* * *

Lee and Tyson lay collapsed in the middle of the maze, panting.

"I get Ray, but why is Kai chasing me all of a sudden? He was fine before." Tyson managed to gasp out. He turned his head to look at the White Tiger's captain.

"Cos you're giving off a scent. Until you 'mate' with someone you're gonna give off that scent. Any person who doesnt have a partner is going to be attracted to you and want to claim you as theirs." Lee replied thoughtfully. "I'm sorry Tyson. I cant help you."

A rustle in the bushes made them both sit up quickly. Something landed with a soft thud behind them. The pair turned and saw Ray standing there, his tail whipping violently from side to side. Another thump made them look back the other way. Opposite them, was Kai glaring heatedly at Tyson.

"Yeah, Good luck!" Lee whispered calmly before launching himself to his feet and running out one of the exits.

"W-wait!" Tyson clambered to his feet. An arm grasped him roughly and he was suddenly pulled back into Ray's muscular form. A tail wrapped around him.

"**Mine!**" he hissed possessively at his rival. No one was going to take _his_ mate away!

Something blundered into Kai, dragging the older teens attention away for one vital second.

Tala and Brooklyn lay sprawled at his feet. He glanced back to Tyson but they were gone! He angrily turned his attention back to the duo that had caused him to lose his Tyson...

* * *

ts

* * *

"Mystel?! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER RIGHT NOW!!" the angry roar of Lee echoed through the grounds making everyone who heard it shiver with fear.

* * *

**So what did you think. Anything you want me to do in the next chapter. **

**Love youse, Storm :)**


	5. Vodka

**Hey my lovely readers! Thanks so much for your contains yaoi so if you dont like dont read. Enjoy!**

**Prey**

He was trapped! His friend turned suitor had him pinned to the wall of the tiny alcove. A large hand covered his mouth preventing him from calling out for help. He felt his tail whipping back and forth; the only sign of his barely concealed anger at the predicament he was in.

His captor, Ray, had his head turned towards the exit as he listened out for the other suitor, Kai, ears twitching madly. Ray's inattention meant he missed the mischievous glint that entered Tyson's eyes. The Chinese youth did notice when a tongue slipped up the palm of his hand.

Ray's head snapped back to look at the blunette. His golden eyes gazed at him with disbelief.. Ray slowly removed his hand and lent towards the younger man, stopping just inches away. A small smirk played on Tyson's face before he closed the distance remaining, pressing his mouth to Ray's.

The older blader opened his mouth with shock as Tyson continued his aggressive assault, exploring the unfamiliar terrain.

As the kiss became more passionate Ray pressed harder against the blunette. Slowly releasing Tyson's hands and letting his own glide down the muscular planed of the younger man's chest.

When one of Ray's hands gently brushed the front of his jeans, Tyson ripped his mouth away and moaned softly bucking against that hand. He watched as Ray relaxed his guard smirking internally. He gave another throaty moan as Ray kissed his way down his neck while stroking him harder.

Hazy brown eyes met with angry red over his captor's shoulders. With a smirk at Kai, he slipped his hands up Ray's chest before shoving him back rudely into the Russian. They both fell into a heap on the floor.

"See ya." Tyson said with a smirk and a wave before jumping over the pair and bolting for safety, breezing past a stunned Tala and Brooklyn.

* * *

Mystel struggled uselessly in Lee's grip.

"Lee! Please stop it!" Mariah pleaded, trying hard to loosen her older brother's grasp. He only tightened his hold. Golden eyes glared angrily at the younger man.

"How dare you touch her!" he hissed. Mystel looked down into angry gold.

"How could I not? I love her." the blonde replied simply. Brother and sister froze, looking at Mystel with shock.

"What?!?" they both exclaimed. Lee dropped Mystel like a hot iron. The blonde fell to his knees with a painful thud.

The blonde winced before continuing. "I love her. I would like your permission to ask for her hand in marriage."

Lee just stared at Mystel with disbelief while Mariah's eyes dripped happy tears.

* * *

Bryan pulled the blonde blader, Max, closer against him. Blue eyes gazed sleepily at him. That tantalising and soft mouth reached up and kissed him gently before snuggling into his embrace.

"There must have been something in that vodka." he murmered softly before kissing the blonde's head affectionately. A small smile graced the lavender-haired man's lips before he fell asleep next to his angel.

* * *

Brooklyn watched the rapidly retreating back of his former nemesis Kai. He looked at Tala with confusion.

"What's going on?" he asked. The smaller redhead shrugged. Icy blue eyes showed a hint of amusement in them.

"Who knows?" Tala replied. "I will say one thing though. I think Kai's at a slight disadvantage."

"Why is that?" a deep voice enquired from behind. Brooklyn and Tala turned to find the large bulk of Spencer filling the narrow corridor behind them, two glasses in his hand. "Here – I figured you could both use a good drink since you have been running around like crazy."

Brooklyn took the proffered drink hesitantly, while Tala accepted his with a sly wink. They both gulped the drinks down wincing at the strong taste of vodka.

"That's potent stuff Spencer." Tala said with a slight frown. The smash of glass and running feet made the pair look up as Brooklyn bolted in the direction Kai and Ray had taken earlier.

"It's what you and Bryan gave Ray." Spencer replied with amusement. He looked down at the smaller blader. Two pale hands pulled him into the tiny alcove and pushed him onto the seat.

Tala slid onto his lap. "It's also what I gave you before we hooked up." the redhead said with a smirk.

"Aaah. The **powers** of vodka." Spencer said with a hint of laughter in his voice before leaning down and kissing his boyfriend.

* * *

A hand brushed his shoulder making the blunette start violently. He whipped around to find the self-contained Brooklyn behind him.

"Brooklyn! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were Ray or Kai." Tyson hissed, tail lashing viciously.

"Sorry." the older blader said apologetically. "Do you know where they are?"

"Kai's over there. I haven't been able to find Ray." Tyson replied, turning to point out the Russian pacing the length of the maze's entrance. He looked back at Brooklyn but instead of the familiar orange haired blader, he met the very person he had been trying to avoid.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed before bolting with Ray in hot pursuit.

* * *

"You alright?" a soft voice interrupted the angry Russian's musings. Kai looked up startled at the sudden appearance of his blading rival Brooklyn.

"Fine." he answered curtly. "Have you seen Tyson?"

"Last I saw he was being chased towards the house by Ray." Brooklyn replied sounding almost unhappy.

Kai studied him carefully. "What's wrong with **you**?" he asked coldly as he settled on the bench to the side of the maze's exit.

"Nothing." Brooklyn replied smoothly. Kai scowled off into the distance, the orange haired blader rolled his eyes.

"What?!?" the Russian blader growled irritably.

"You're acting like a child who didn't get what he wanted." Brooklyn pointed out with amusement.

His only reply was an infamous death glare.

"Can you honestly tell me that you've been looking at Ty as a prospective partner before today?" the normally quiet blader asked, blatantly ignoring the filthy look directed at him.

A slight flush of red appeared on the bridge of Kai's nose. He refused to answer the question.

A small smile graced Brooklyn's face. He leaned over and used a hand to turn the embarrassed blader's face to look at him.

Red eyes gazed back uneasily. The taller youth lent over and gently pressed his lips to Kai's. The soft mouth parted beneath his. He took advantage of the other blader's surprise and slid hi tongue in. His rival's rose to meet his hesitantly. Smirking, he pulled back.

"Well...well." he said amsusedly, eyes crinkled with hidden laughter.

A growl answered him and a warm body slammed into his; Kai's mouth attacked his viciously.

* * *

Tyson found himself on his back, half in and half out of the lake's warm water. His pants and boxers were lying somewhere above his head. Ray was on all fours above him. A white tail whipped back and forth behind him.

"You didn't really think you'd be able to escape me did you?" Ray chuckled with amusement. "My dear Tyson...the fun is only just beginning."

Ray brought his prey into a bruising kiss, his tongue tangling with his captive's enthusiastically.

Shyly and tentatively, Tyson wrapped his arms around Ray's neck, deepening the kiss, all feeling's of resistance evaporating with the movement.

'_At last_.' Ray cackled gleefully to himself. He broke the kiss reluctantly, gasping for air. Glaring at his prey, he returned to the task of seducing him. Trailing kisses along the solid jaw, strong neck and tanned chest. With a quick glance and smirk at Tyson he began to lick and nip and rosy nipples.

A choked gasp only urged the Chinese youth on. The body underneath arched against him. Little gasps and moans entertained him as he attacked the younger man relentlessly.

Leaving the nipples alone, he licked his way past the hard abs and bellybutton. He continued on till his nose brushed against Tyson's cock. He placed a kiss on the hard member. The captive's thighs twitched nervously. A yelp met Ray's ear when he suddenly wrapped his mouth around the head of Tyson's cock. With another smirk and heated look at Tyson he began to swallow him slowly. Inch by inch it disappeared until Ray's nose brushed against Tyson's curls. He began to suck, the insides of his mouth squeezing against the hard member.

Above him, Tyson moaned and pnated, fingers tangling in raven black hair. His hips moved little by little upwards, as the pressure increased. Ray pressed them back down, holding the younger man still.

An idea flashed into Ray's head. He dipped his tail into the water, wetting it thoroughly. He moved the tip of his tail to Tyson's entrance. Slowly he thrust in, stopping when the blunette tensed at the intrusion. Ray hummed around his cock, making Tyson forget the pain briefly.

A loud moan erupted from Tyson when the tip moved further, hitting something deep inside.

"You like that don't you?" Ray hissed smirking. A burst of pre-cum dribble from Tyson's cock at the statement. Gently Ray lent down and lapped it up, while using his hand to coat his own cock with his semen.

"Take it out Ray!" Tyson gasped, hips bucking against his captor's strong grip. Ray glared down angrily, but his expression changed when Tyson spread his legs invitingly. "Take me." he whimpered, desire burning through him. "Hurry!"

Without any hesitation he pulled his tail away and pressed the tip of his cock to Tyson's entrance, slowly pushing his way inside.

Tyson yelped as Ray entered, claws digging into the grass with pain. The older youth groaned with pleasure as his hips bucked reflexively, completely impaling Tyson. His ball's smacked the blunette's arse. He was taut and silky around him. It was almost too much.

Tyson shifted slightly in pain, causing the hard cock inside him to shift too, rubbing against something deep inside. He groaned as his vision exploded with a myriad of bright colours.

Teeth sunk into his neck again, marking him. Ray began to move, thrusting hard and fast, hitting pleasure spot again and again. His hand slipped between them, grasping the blunette's cock, pumping it in time with each thrust. Tyson arched up into each thrust, pushing himself roughly against the Chinese youth each time.

"Ray! Please!" the hoarse moan was enough to pull him over the edge. With a particularly hard yank, Tyson came fist, creamy semen splattering Ray's hand and abdomen. As he came, his body contracted around Ray, making the older man lose all control. His essence rushed away from him into Tyson.

Exhausted he withdrew and collapsed next to the younger boy. "Tyson." he hissed before nuzzling and kissing the blunette. "Mine! All Mine!" he purred happily before pulling him into his arms. A small smile drifted over the blunette's face before he cuddled closer to his mate.

* * *

The END! I hope you liked. Please drop me a line. I do admit to getting the idea from part of the lemon from another story I have red. Love you guys.

Storm


End file.
